Why Certain Killers aren't in DBD
by Charisonic558
Summary: A small comedy series as to why certain characters aren't in the game Dead By Daylight. If you guys have ideas, feel free to share. Rated M for excessive swearing in some chapters.
1. Jason

**Wraith**

: *bing bong* Alright, everyone, let's call this meeting to order. Now, we need to figure out a way to more efficiently hunt survivors, because I'm pretty sure we're all tired of getting pallets slammed on our heads and flashlights in our eyes.

 **Trapper** : Tell me about it, I think Leatherface is getting even more damaged because of it.

 **Leatherface** : Breaghu meeha raurgh

 **Trapper** : See what I mean? He would have at least attempted to make some kind of sentence.

 **Doctor** : I can try to help withhhtthat Leatherfashe, come to my offish after the meeting.

 **Huntress** : Say, don't spray doctor.

 **Doctor** : Shorry *removes mouthpiece* I keep forgetting I have it on.

 **Leatherface** : Breehaugh

 **Wraith** : Alright, so what are we going to do?

 **Hag** : What if we ask the entity to just remove pallets before he brings us to compete?

 **Hillbilly** : Well I reckon we brings ourselves some sunglasses to block them flashlights.

 **Wraith** : Those are all pretty good ideas, maybe we can workshop them. I don't know about the Entity removing pallets though…

How about we try to block the pallets from being thrown in our faces? I mean we're all much stronger than those survivors, we can just throw our hands up and block the pallets.

 **Wraith** : Wow, that's a really good idea. Who said that?

: Ummm that was me

 **Wraith** : ugghh, Jason, we talked about this. You can't come to our meetings.

 **Jason** : Come on man, please let me join, it's no fun being over there by myself, I have to do all the work, you guys at least take shifts.

 **Michael** : No, you sold us out for more money, you signed the contract, so it's your problem.

 **Jason** : C'mon Mike, don't be like that, we're both silent slashers. Don't you remember all those years ago? Silent slashers stick together?

 **Michael** : I don't know, did you remember that when you left for your own game, and left me all alone?

 **Everyone** : ohhhhhhh

 **Jason** : I'm sorry, I thought it was gonna be great, not having to share with anyone, but it's just gotten stressful and boring. Please, I want to be a part of the group.

 **Wraith** : I'm sorry Jason, but you signed a contract with them, you left us when we offered you a position. Now look at you, your game sales are far behind ours.

 **Jason** : Fine, I don't need you guys. I'll find others who support me, like Freddy, I know Freddy would jump at the chance for his own game.

Everyone: *awkward coughing, whistling and sssss sounds*

 **Jason** : What?

 **Freddy** : Ummm hey Jason, what's up?

 **Jason** : Freddy? Why?! I thought for sure you were a selfish person who just wants his own victims. Remember our movie? You hated it when I stole your kills.

 **Freddy** : Yeah, well, after quite a few bad games, Robert Englund no longer playing me, and finally being overshadowed by you when Mortal Kombat X came out, I decided a group effort was the best bet. Besides, they have free cookies. Also, there are no kill steals here, everyone respects each other's kills.

 **Jason** : Well then screw you all. My game has much better mechanics and I'll have fun without all of you. *Storms out of the cabin*

 **Pig** : Jeez, what a drama queen. But his pallet idea was pretty good, why don't we use that? And Bill does have a point with the sunglasses.

 **Wraith** : Yeah, you're right. Well then, let's put these good ideas to use. Meeting dismissed. *bing bong*

 **Jason** : *watching over the crystal lake fence at DBD seeing all the killers blocking pallets and having the time of their lives* I don't need them… I don't need anyone, I'm having fun... *starts to cry* Why did I sign that contract? *Counselor comes up behind him to pat him on the back, he cuts her head off and keeps crying*


	2. Chucky

**Wraith:** Alright, this new meeting will come to order! Hey, hey! Michael! Bill! Break it up!

 **Mike and Hillbilly:** Sorry... *Death glare and go back to the meeting*

 **Wraith:** Now, the reason for this meeting is to introduce a new killer to the roster The Ringmaster! *claps emit from every killer introducing the clown*

 **Clown:** Thank you everyone. I'm glad I got the chance to join you all here, oh, and uh, I may have accidentally dropped some hallucinogenic in the punch, so don't drink it.

 **?:** Oh now you tell me! Well, I don't have real organs, so I guess it's fine.

*Everyone turns around to see a red haired doll on the snacks table*

 **Chucky:** Sup fuckers.

 **Wraith:** Chucky? What are you doing here? We didn't accept your application.

 **Chucky:** That's exactly why I'm here. Why the hell wasn't I accepted?!

 **Wraith:** Well, you are quite a good killer, you're popular, and you don't have anything planned for future games. But the problem doesn't lie there, it's because...

 **Freddy:** It's because you're too small.

 **Chucky:** Oh look who's talking dream boy! Last time I checked, which is right now, your ass isn't even close to anyone here. Except the zombie chick over there, but her back is fucked, so it's an exception.

 **Freddy:** *raises his claws* I oughta turn you into a kebab right now you little plastic bitch!

 **Trapper:** *comes between the two* Alright, let's settle down now guys. Look, Chucky, we just think your height wouldn't benefit you. You wouldn't be able to drag survivors, let alone lift them onto the hooks. Plus, these aren't your average horror movie victims, they know how to fight, they'd punt you across the map without thinking.

 **Chucky:** Really? I can't be here cause I'm too small? But you let fatass the clown in though?

 **Clown:** Hey! I'm trying to lose i-

 **Chucky:** Shut it Bobo! *points knife angrily at him*

 **Wraith:** Fine then, if you want to be in the game so much, we'll give you a chance. There's a group of survivors waiting for a killer, if you manage to hook and kill at least one of them, you can be in.

 **Chucky:** Now that's more like it. I'll see you guys later, with 4 bodies under my belt *Walks out of the meeting shed to play a round*

 **Doctor:** You let him try against rank 1 survivors didn't you?

 **Wraith:** And they all have dead hard and self care. Two of them even have tool boxes

 **Michael:** Dude. Nice. *fist bumps wraith*

 **Chucky:** *storms into the shack with garbage on his head and no knife*

 **Everyone:** *chuckling and whispering*

 **Wraith:** So, how many did you kill?

 **Chucky:** *tries to look mad, but keeps walking with head down* You know what, fuck all of you. I didn't wanna be in this stupid ass club anyway. *takes the cookie plate* I'm keeping these! *slams the door on the way out*

 **Wraith:** Well, now that that's settled. Ringmaster, we officially welcome you to Dead by Daylight's Club of Death! Meeting dismissed!


	3. Ghostface's Application

The familiar bing bong of the wraith's bell is heard, and he suddenly appears before the crowd of killers before him all gathered in the meeting shack.

"Alright, meeting will now come to order! Now, let's review everyone's progress over the year, considering 2019 is right around the corner. In first place overall, we have our amazing nurse, Sally." Everyone clapped as she bowed. "Yes yes, well done. Michael, you win most kills in a month as you had quite the spike in October. Now, most kills in the lower ranks goes to Freddy."

"It's always funny to see the newer players not know what the hell is happening." The announcements kept going until the last one.

"And, for our newcomer, Rin the Spirit, you've won most disconnections in a month, something all of us have earned at at least once." Everyone agreed at this notion; suddenly, the door to the shack burst open and everyone turned around to face the cloaked figure in a white, long faced mask, holding a sheet of paper.

"Hello everyone, hope I'm not interrupting anything, I would have called, but my phone died." Everyone was silent, except for one deep voiced chuckle in the middle, everyone turned to Freddy.

"Always with the cheesy puns huh?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Deaf ear." Freddy dismissed the comment almost instantly.

"We don't talk about that movie, please. But it's good to see you again Ghostface." The wraith chimed in.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you exactly?"

"Right, catching up is for later. So, my name is Ghostface, I worked with Freddy in the past while under the same director, and I'm here to apply to be a killer in this game." He handed the Wraith the paper, which was his resume.

"Alright, let's see here. Multiple sequels, that's good, a nice kill record, interesting trademark that could be used as a nice power. You fit our new height requirements nicely." In the distance, a "fuck you" can be heard from a certain orange haired doll. "Well, I think we might just have room for you. However, it will take a while as we need to consult with the entity, as well as get accommodations sorted, but we'll give you a call... pun completely not intended."

"No worries, I'm used to it, mostly cause of him" He points to Freddy who just gives him a gloved middle finger.

"Well Mr. Ghostface, we might just see you in our roster soon, we'll keep you updated."

"Sweet, I'll be waiting." He begins to walk towards the door, then stops by the snacks table. "These are free right?" Everyone nods. "Cool, I'll need some for the road." He went the entire length of the snack table, taking one of everything he could. "Later." As he leaves and closes the door, everyone else turns back to the Wraith who sets the resume on top of the small pile of other accepted ones.

"So, with that out of the way, great job this year everyone, let's not slack off the rest of the month, and let's make next year great. Meeting dismissed!"


	4. Norman Bates

All the killers are chatting and gathered within the meeting shed, when the familiar bell silences them and they turn forward.

"Alright, welcome everyone to this week's meeting. As you all know, there are some new faces among us, namely 4, since they insisted being together or not at all. Welcome Legion, we're glad to have team players like you." Everyone gave a courteous clap before the 4 of them spoke in unison.

"We're glad you gave us the chance to be here with all of you. We're certain we'll get along just fine." The Wraith quickly moved on, muttering 'creepy' under his breath.

"Now, to address this weeks statistics. Survivor kill rates are up 3%, very nice, the amount of players is gradually increasing, just how I like it. Not many nerfs to either of us, but not much buffs either, sorry Freddy. Legion, you've gotten really good kill rates since you've joined, still not the best opening weekend though, that honor goes to the clown." More clapping emerged as the clown bowed and received praise. "Yes yes, all good. But, for the past few weeks, we haven't even had any barg-" suddenly, the door is slammed open and in walked a man dressed in a dress shirt, wollen sweater and corduroy pants. Everyone looked confused as he walked forward towards the wraith, who spoke out.

"Umm sir, I think you're in the wrong place. The survivors campfire is on the other side of the forest."

"Oh, I'm not here to be a survivor, I'm here for the killer role." He spoke in a slightly feminine tone, which that, along with what he just said, produced laughs from the killers all over.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" The man gave a paper to the Wraith without saying a word. "Let's see here. Norman Bates, the killer from Psycho. Not many feats of strength, semi good kill record..." As he continued, Norman seemed to go from calm, to completely scared and looking around in terror.

"Where am I? Ah! Wh- who are all of you, did mother bring me here? What's happening?!" He backed into a corner and was trembling, hyperventilating and almost to tears. The killers looked back and forth to each other and Norman. Then Freddy stepped forward to the front of the group.

"Here, let me take a look at what's going on in that mind of his." He held out his left hand and put Norman to sleep, then he vanished, only to appear a minute later. "Alright, so he has 3 different people inside his mind, the one who busted in here was his mother, or rather his representation of her who actually kills, there's a little kid version of him who was the one who panicked earlier, and then there's the functioning adult version who stays hidden a lot of the time, mother being the dominant." Suddenly, he woke up, but back into the calm demeanor.

"Hello again Mrs. bates, if I should call you that."

"Ah, so you've figured it out. Well, what do you say? Am I in? Can I include myself and my darling boy in a group effort?" The Wraith had no hesitation as he said his next words.

"Sorry, but no. Your personality switches can be problematic, you don't look the part of a killer, just a guy, and without any special abilities we can think of, you'd be taken down quite easily by our survivors. I'm sorry Norman, or, Mrs Bates, we can't accept you."

"Then maybe you'll accept this!" A knife was whipped out from Norman's pants, but the Wraith hit it away, and all the other killers stood with their weapons ready.

"I suggest you leave, before things get ugly." Realizing the situation, Norman gets collected and begins walking out, still being held at multiple weapon point.

"You'll want me back, I know you will." The snack table was eyed, but suddenly black spikes jutted all around it before a move could be made. Norman just stormed out of the cabin after that. The wraith erased the 22 on the 'days without incident board' and wrote a 0.

"So, that concludes that. Remember to thank the entity for stopping snack thieves, because that was getting annoying, and help yourselves on the way out. Good luck out there, we'll be back next week." He rang the bell again, signaling the end of the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5: Pennywise

Within the meeting shed, the normal chatter amongst the killers can be heard, most of them talking to the new member of the team, Ghostface who finally had his application approved. The talking ceases when the familiar bell of the Wraith is heard.

"Alright everyone, settle down, meeting is in order. Now then, first I would like to officially welcome Ghostface to our roster!" Everyone clapped as he took a bow of acceptance.

"Thank you for having me, I'm sure it's gonna be a blast."

"By the way, ladies, you might wanna close any windows while you're alone, this guy gets pretty stalky." Freddy warned all the female killers, who kind of retreated a little.

"It's fine, don't worry. None of you are my type anyway." They all gasped at this comment, both afraid to go near him but also offended.

"Alright, let's not get too off topic. Now then, our meeting today isn't just to welcome Ghostface, but also to plan for our three year anniversary coming up."

"Ooh! Can I bring balloons? I love how they float!" Everyone turned around to see a creepy clown in a white frilly suit with two tufts of orange hair on either side of his head and one down the middle.

"Alright, who came in last and forgot to lock the door?!" The wraith shouted angrily, with everyone pointing at Ghostface immediately.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a rule!"

"It was established around the time Norman Bates came around. Anyway, who are you exactly?"

"Seriously? You don't know who I am? Pennywise." Everyone kind of had a blank face. "The dancing clown?" Suddenly, a look of realization and hilarity overcame everyone and some began to burst out laughing; Pennywise had a look of confusion as well as blushed in embarassment. "What?! What's so funny?!"

"You are!" Trapper said as he laughed with the others.

"Dude, your dancing has been memed so many times, we can't take you seriously." Amanda said between fits of laughter.

"Oh come on! that was nearly 2 years ago, why are you guys still laughing about it now? Is that the only reason I'm not allowed to join?" Everyone eventually calmed down, with some people still having small chuckles.

"No, Pennywise, that's not the only reason." Wraith walked up to him to talk, still having a smile on his face. "First of all, you mostly target children, our survivors are much older and you don't have a vendetta against any of them. Second, you feed on fear and it makes you strong, but these survivors are extremely cocky and don't get scared easily; they'll most likely blind you, T-bag and run away. Third of all, well, we already have a clown."

"Sup." The Clown said while taking a swig of his drink.

"So, I'm not going to be a part of your game then? Because I'm not scary enough?"

"Yeah, basically. And not to mention this." The wraith pointed a finger at the legion, all four of them had the killers surrounding them in an open circle; Frank touched his phone, threw it to Freddy and began doing Pennywise's dance to the tune of Souja Boy Crank that first, everyone began laughing again, then the music changed to Rasputin, which fit perfectly as well, eventually changing into Can't Touch this. As this was going on, everyone was busting a gut at the Legion as well as at Pennywise, who now was visibly enraged and embarrassed.

"That's it! I'm out of here! I have a sequel movie to finish anyway!" As he was about to storm out, Freddy called him.

"Wait, one more thing before you go!" He knew he shouldn't have turned around, but he did.

"What! Is it?!" Freddy touched the screen on the phone one last time and Cotton Eyed Joe began to play, and once that happened, nobody could contain their laugher anymore. Every single killer was busting a gut at how perfectly the song fit, and Pennywise had had enough and just stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door, which the Entity promptly blocked.

"Alr-heheh Alright alright. Heheheh hahaha. Whew, ok. I think we've had enough fun here." Freddy turned off the music and handed the phone back to Frank. "Now then, I say we all take a part in helping to decorate the shed and the hunting grounds for the anniversary. We'll get into details later, for now, I need a break after what just happened. Meeting dismissed. heheheheh." The wraith rang the bell and turned invisible, still laughing to himself.

On the other side of the fence, over at Camp Crystal Lake, three figures silently watched the shack in which everyone began to exit and play some rounds; walking up next to them was Pennywise.

"So, they denied you too huh?"

"They did more than that, they began to do my dance to a bunch of different songs." They all cringed at this

"That's harsh. Anyway, you're welcome to stay here with the rest of us, my lake is your lake."

"Thanks Jason."

"Yeah yeah, that's all good and all, but when in the hell are we gonna attack these bastards? You said we would have a chance at revenge dammit!" Chucky looked up at Jason with irritation. Norman's hand rested on his head.

"Patience, Chucky. We're too few in numbers, we need more to get rid of them. For now, we lie in wait and recruit more who they have wronged." Chucky shoved the hand off his head.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again. But I see your point. We'll wait for now." They stood in silence again, just watching over the fence at the other killers, waiting and building their rage.


End file.
